You Are Mine
by Kyuubi-luver-221306
Summary: What happens When Naruto Uzumaki is the eye candy for the whole school? Crazyness Of Course! Contains Yaoi,Ratings may go up! Pairings: Itanaru,Sasunaru,Gaanaru,Nejinaru,Shikanaru,Kibanaru and mostly everything Naru, guys and girls! Akatsuki included!
1. Chapter 1

You are Mine

Me: Wassup my peeps! This is my first ever fanfic so please no flame!

Naruto: Why is it that everytime I'M the center of attention?! It's just not fair!! I either get picked to be a girl or be the UKE in the relationship!! It's Frustrating!!

Sasuke: Shut up Naruto! You're giving me a headache! And just deal with it!!

Me: -_- umm can someone do the disclaimer now?

Itachi: I am back Naruto-kun!!!!!! XD

Me: Itachi! Right on time! Please do the disclaimer, so we can begin with the story!

Itachi: Why would I, Itachi Uchiha,do the disclaimer for you brat?

Me: ………….. Cause I can make you and naru-chan an ITEM!!!!!

Itachi: Kyuubi does not own Naruto! Now please get on with the Itanaru stuff!!! ^_^

----------

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 19

Likes: Ramen, and Foxes

Dislikes: ramen haters…..

----------

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 20

Likes: Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes: Fan-girls

----------

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 21 (I changed the age )

Likes: Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes: Competition, Foolish Little Brother

----------

Name: Sabaku no Gaara

Age: 20

Likes: Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes: basically everything

----------

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 19

Likes: Naruto Uzumaki and Dogs

Dislikes: Cat Lovers

----------

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 20

Likes: Uzumaki Naruto and teasing Hinata

Dislikes: Uchiha's

----------

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 19

Likes: Sleeping, and Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes: Troublesome things

----------

Name: Namikaze Kyuubi

Age: 21

Likes: Harrasing Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

Dislikes: Annoying Girls

----------

Name: Deidara

Age: 21

Likes: Sasori, brotherly love to naruto

Dislikes: Tobi/Madara

----------

Name: Sasori

Age: 21

Likes: Deidara

Dislikes: Hidan

----------

Name: Tobi/Madara

Age: 21

Likes: annoying Deidara sempai

Dislikes: No one! Tobi is a good boy!

----------

Name: Hidan

Age: 21

Likes: Jashin sama

Dislikes: Kakuzu

---------

Me: I know this really isn't much of anything its really just an Introduction!

Naruto: …..

Sasuke: …..

Itachi: There are no Itanaru fluuf scenes!

Naruto: Why is there so many people liking me?!?!?!

Sasuke: Cuz' youre so UKE …… XD

Me: uhhhhh Ok…………… R&R !!!! Next Chappie coming up soon! :3


	2. Chapter 2

You are Mine

Me: Alright! Time for Chappie # 2 !!!!!!

Itachi: There better be some Itanaru fluff in this

Me: You know what? Just for that lovely comment I would like this story to be dedicated to Gaara-kun!

Itachi,Sasuke,Neji,Shika,Kiba and Naruto : Say What?!?!?!

Me: Yup! Gaara Take it away! :3

Gaara: Kyuubi does not own naruto………………………………..I DO!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

----------

"Oi! Shikamaru!" yelled a certain blond Kitsune

"Mendokusai, what is it naruto?" the pineapple headed teen sighed

"Starting Tomorrow , I'm going to your school!"

"Ch-chotto matte! W-Whaat?!"

Naruto pouted cutely, " What's wrong with that? Don't you want me to come to school with you?"

"I-It's not THAT naruto, Y-Youre just too much of an UKE to not be attacked and molested!"

"What's an UKE?" asked naruto oh-so-cutely, Shika started to think about inappropriate things…….

"E-eto, Shika-kun ,are you ok? You have blood starting to come out of your nose…."

"I-it's nothing! Just make sure to keep your guard up at all times at school tomorrow ok? " (a/n "..." is when their talking, '…' is when their thinking.)

'I really hope he'll be alright tomorrow'

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP (WOOT) TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP (Ok I think that's enough)

" Alright Class, settle down!!!" A brown-haired-chuunin-leveled-scar-on-his-nose teacher yelled.

Everyone suddenly shut up since they knew better than to anger their sensei early morning.

"Thank you, now we have a new student amidst us! Come on now." He whispered to the door.

As the door opened to reveal a god with adorable baby blue eyes standing on the doorway. His blonde hair gently covering his forehead. His skin was a gift from the sun, and his face had 3 whisker mark like thingies on each side of his face. His clothes fit him perfectly, he had a shirt on that said 'Can't Touch This' and black skinny jeans with red converse. He looked like an everyday teen with a face of beauty.

"Umm, hey my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 19 years old, And what I love the most in my entire life is……………RAAAAMMMEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!"

Everybody in the room sweated drooped and their expression was like this, -_-'

"So um, Naruto-kun, we should get you a seat ne? umm, Why don't you go sit by Gaara over there?"

All the guys groaned since they wanted naruto to sit by them. The girls in the other hand was more than happy since the sun-kissed god was not to be seated with THEIR sasuke-kun.

"Shuuure, wassup! My name's Naruto and you're Gaara am I right?" he asked in a cute manner, that the usually stoic man had to say something.

"Uhh, yeah Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know what an UKE means do you?" Asked the clueless blond pondering over the memory he had had with Shikamaru yesterday.

"Uhhhhhh….." The Red-haired boy stuttered.

----------

Me: Yup! I know this isn't very much but at least its something! Ehehe

Itachi: *emo corner*

Sasuke: *emo corner

Naruto: -_-'

Gaara: XD

Me: Ummmm……. R&R ?


	3. Chapter 3

You Are Mine

Me: What's up! Sorry I couldn't Update any sooner……… But I was sooooo happy about all the reviews I got!

Itachi & Sasuke: -_- It was only three……………

Naruto: Ugh another chapter?!? Ugh Just get this over with………………..

Me: I do not own Naruto ( If I did It would have a LOT of yaoi )

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" The Red head stuttered.

"Well? Do you know what it means?" The blondie said curiously.

" Well it just means that you are the girl in the relationship " said a certain dog lover.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled

"Stay away from Naru-chan! " all the girls yelped.

"Ummmm I think iruka sensei wants us to focus on our school work guys…." Said a very confused blond

"No, I'd rather focus on you" Said kiba huskily into naruto's ear.

"What's wrong with your voice?! Are you going through puberty or something?! Didya lose your voice?!" Yelled naruto to the whole class. At that comment the whole class fell over their chair for the cluelessness of the blonde boy.

"Naruto,Come over here" said Sai, the class pervert.

As Naruto came closer Sai suddenly pulled naruto into a death grip on his lap.

"Whoa! Are You ok dude? There's like something poking my back! Is that your pencil or something?.......If it is………. That's a big pencil!" Shouted the ever-so-clueless naruto.

"Off of him!"

Me: Ok I know its not very much but it's at least something im gonna promise to write a really long one next time ok!

Naruto: Thank the gods! It Was short!

Sai: Well well well

Sasuke and Itachi: *Emo Corner*

Gaara: Emo freaks……

Me: E-eto….ummm plz R&R If You do im gunna update faster!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

You Are Mine

Me: Ok First of all THNAKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU !!!!!! to all my Reviewers!!!! This one is gunna be the long chappie so just enjoy!!!!

"Off of Him" yelled Kyuubi (yes I no kyuubi)

"Kyuubi!!!!! Help Me oniichaaaaan!" yelled a confused and flushed blonde kitsune.

"Now-Now Naru-chan are you ok? Did any of these low life freaks of nature hurt you?" whispered kyuubi gently to the blonde fox.

"N-no b-b-but They're looking at me like im ramen! It's really really freaky! Did they not eat breakfast or something?! They should've just gone and ate in the cafeteria!" yelled a very very confused naruto.

"uhh…..naruto…….you are so clueless they're looking at you with lust filled eyes!" Said the brotherly figure.

"What's That?" asked naruto.

"It's-well……(sigh) I cant believe im telling you this its well when you start to have sexual desires for someone…………….."

"………. R-really?"

"Yes Naruto really"

"Ok then…………..you guys are officially gross" muttered the disgusted blond

Just then, "Oi! Kyuubi-kun! Where are you un?"

"W-what the…..Deidara?! What's up?" Kyuubi said

"It's time to go to cla-Omygawd! Such a cute little UKE!!!!!!!" shouted the long haired blonde

At That instant naruto blushed a crimson red knowing what the word 'UKE' meant."Ummmm, well I-I don't think im a UKE you know….I mean I have muscles!!! …….Right?"naruto pumped up his hands in the air only faltering once he saw the look of doubt flash across the others' faces.

"Poor, poor naru-chan he doesn't know why people think he's an UKE" deidara giggled"Ne, sasori-dannna?". "hn" the red haired puppet mumbled. "A-ano e-eto deidara sempai? Wh-why DO people think im an UKE?" asked the ever so clueless blonde

"Awwww Naru-chan I just wanna bring you home!!!!" At the comment the small- (sasori: Im notsmall dammit!) ummm HUGE red head growled."Aww come on saori danna its not like I like him THAT way! He's just like a cute little baby brother to me! I mean seriously! He's Blond like me! Heck,he's an UKE like me too!!!...yeah" Everyone blushed a light tint of pink since they now knew Deidara's position in bed.

"I AM NOT CONSIDERED AN UKE HERE!!! I'M MANLY TOO DAMMIT!!!" Everyone guffawed at the said statement. "hahaha naru---hahaha naruchan you are so f-f-funny!.......un" Deidara claimed while waving her hand in front of her face. " Come now, NAru-chan Let me teach some new things you should really know in order to watch your nice hot butt of yours ne? Un…" As The blondes walked out of the room All the rest of the people in the class room started to argue to who would the blond ball of sunshine would pick.

(Meanwhile) Outside the Classroom

Bastard!..........Meaner!!!!!............No ME!!!!!

What The!!!..............................Stop picking your nose!

He's Gonna be mine!.............

The door opened to reveal a furiously blushing blonde blue eyed beauty……."Meep." He muttered and then all who were arguing turned their gaze onto the other blonde.

"What did you say to him?!!?!?!" All the other semes growled.

"Oh Nothing much just a few lessons about shmex " she grinned mischeviously

At The mention of the word naruto twitched incontrollably. "I-Im gonna go to the bathroom……."

At The end of the sentence all guys answered….."I'll go with You!!!!! Let Me Help you with that!"

"Just don't molest my Naru-chan got it!!!!" Kyuubi yelled out indignantly.

"Yes Kyuubi………." All of them yelled out back in monotone.

Me: Well, I don't really know where this is heading! So,If I Get Reviews saying You guys want this to continue the n I will think about it but if you don't really like it an I don't really get much reviews then ill just keep it one there….

Naruto: Yeeeees!

Everyone (that likes naru-chan): 

Me : So please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE

So umm to the fans of my sis A.K.A the one who wrote this fic she's umm well shes in another place now...if you umm...know what i mean.. :I ... soo i'll hafta continue this story im srry but ill be taking over her account plz understand :)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Soooo.. I really did try to continue my sisters storyline, I even had a few chapters up for it on my computer, but it honestly just did not interest me enough to keep continuing. So. I went ahead and started my own story that will most likely be up by tomorrow..

I really am sorry for not continuing what you guys wanted me to but I promise you if you give me a chance I'll maybe be able to satisfy your desires because the story I will be writing up is totally reader oriented. Or interaction.. whichever sounds more professional.. err what that means is Im going to be having Naruto or Naruko whichever seems easier for me to write (girl or boy) interact with all the possible pairings until the audience figures out which boy (or girl if you want.. -_-') they want her/him to end up with.

There also might be a possibility of having both Naruto and Naruko on the story. BUT. In that case, Naruko will be slightly older, older twin if you must. Not too old but enough to only have Naruko with the older men (Kakashi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, OMC, Kyuubi) with Naruto having the choices of the younger generation (Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, OMC) I realize Naruto will have more choices than his counterpart, Naruko, but we all have a bias for Naruto more than Naruko anyways right? I mean she's slightly OC only fo the fact that in reality she isnt real. (talking anime/manga here)

Tell me what you guys think! I'll put up the 'pilot' of this story in a little bit so I will keep it up there till I get at least 5 people telling me to continue with it. Thanks so much guys! My family and I have all finally coped with my sisters death, yes she did pass away for those who really did not understand what I meant. As I said before, shes in a better place now and shes with god. Hope to entertain you guys in the future with my writing!

Much love,

Kyuubi-luver-221306 ( 's sister)


End file.
